Going Solo
by Chaos2Frozen
Summary: After a few years since the defeat of Armagedonmon, Davis was force into the digi-world to save a new kingdom from crazed digimon, but things are not always what they seem to be...(for davis's fans...please review!)
1. Sink or Swim

_**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. I do however; own the plot, and everything about it!**_

Chapter 1: Sink or Swim

The alarm clock was blazing away by the side of Davis's ear, dragging him out of his cold sleep. He had set it to go off at six in the morning last night so that he would be, for once in his life, be in time for school. Unfortunately, the man upstairs was in the mood for an early joke. When Davis finally took a good look at the hands on his clock, he screamed bloody murder and flew out of his bed at break-neck speed, nearly breaking his own neck in the process

When he was finally out off the toilet and into his casual attire, the cold water splashing now his face felt like a thousand needles piecing his skin. Davis checked his watch, he had about fifteen minutes left before the school bell rings. Swallowing down some breakfast, he burst out of the front door and made his way like a bat-out-of-hell. He raced towards the lift with blinding speed, only to be greeted by an 'out of order' sign. Cursing his luck, Davis swiveled around and head for the stairs. Skipping, hopping and jumping every nine steps, he made it to the ground floor in record time. Stopping only for a spilt second to catch his breathe, Davis continued his race against time. Luckily for him, this is when all that years of soccer practice come into use. He sprints down the street, dodging grumpy people, angry dogs and on-coming rush hour traffic.

_ I am so dead,_ he thought as he narrowly missed becoming road kill by a 'death-on-wheels' for the eleventh time in the last twelve seconds.

_ Hell, if the cars don't kill me the teachers will, only difference is that they'll enjoy it more…_

As he makes his way across another road, Davis checked his watch, only to see an empty wrist. _Crap, must have left it in the bathroom! Of all the lousy times I…!! _Five more cars zoomed passed him, honking and 'expressing' their displeasure to Davis. Davis returns the favor and presses on.

After a seemingly endless game of 'push your luck with angry drivers!', the main gates of the school came into view. Surrounding it was several students, most of them are about Davis age, taking their time to stroll into school. Davis spotted his fellow digidestined as they entered the building. He noticed that TK was firting with Kari again, he would later make him pay. Turning his attention back to the road before, Davis realized that hordes of vehicles were being suppressed by the red-light. This however, was not permanent.

_ Okay, whizz…whizz…, nothing too diffcult now…puff puff…just have too cross this road and I'm safe. Just as long as the.., _Davis thoughts were interrupted by the ringing off the school bell. At the same time, the traffic light of that road turn green.

…Davis took less then a second to decide his fate, he ran.

It was the biggest race in his life. It was between him, time and about ten or so vehicles roaring down the road that separates him from his destination

Five seconds left, the vehicles seem to be at a safe distance away, _I think I can, I think can, I think I can…_

Four seconds remain, the sounds of oncoming traffic becomes louder, _Almost there, anytime now…_

Three seconds and dropping, the bell had rang for the third time, _Un-oh, come on Davis! Work those legs!!!_

T-minus two seconds, Davis had cleared most off the danger zone, except for the three meters in front off him,_ I'm gonna die!!! I can see me whole life flashing before my eyes…wait, I don't remember her..?_

One second, Davis jumped. _AaaaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!_

Time slows to a crawl for Davis, in front of him was the safety of the sidewalks and on the left was the eighteen-wheel coming to end his life. _Well, at least I'll die a hero ._He close his eyes and waited for the worst.

It never came, what did came was a small blue creature soaring through the air at super-sonic speed.

'DDDDAAAAAVVVVVVIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSsssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' was all he heard before the blue bullet flew right into his butt dead center, giving him the additional boost needed to save his life from a very horrible death. In fact, it was more then needed. So much so to say because not only did Davis made it to the sidewalks, he flew passed it, and pass the main gate, pass the guy about to close it, and smacked right into the welcoming arms of the ever watchful, ever reliable…wall.

Davis was in a world of pain. Good news is he made it to the school on time, hence winning ten bucks from TK, and oh-ya, he was alive. Bad news is his homework could be found scattered around the floor, his nose might be broken but more importantly, he had a demi-veemon impaled into his butt, which is not a very comfortable thing.

"DEMI-VEEMON! What the heck are you doing …Ouch!" said Davis as he 'detach' his friend from him.

"Davish? Is that you?" began demi-veemon who is still disoriented from the whole experience.

Still massaging his bottom, "Yes it's me, how many people you know would have their digimon stuck in their butt at seven-thirty in the morning on a school day?!" ,Davis exclaimed.

"How did I get..erm…there?" Demi-veemon said.

"How should I know?" replied Davis as he picked himself up and began collecting his work, "One moment I was about to be road kill, the next I was shot in the ass by a demi-veemon which resulted in the saving of my life and the cause of my pain right now."

"Which brings me to the question, what are you doing here?" asked Davis.

"But I'm kind of lost myself," answered Demi-veemon "I remember was sleeping, then I remember you picking me up and carrying me around…"

"Wait, I don't remember doing that?" Davis says.

"Huh? Well I assume it was you…Anyway, I remembered being carried around for quite awhile…" continued Demi-veemon, "Then suddenly, I heard voices in my head…something like…'up to yo…rry about ts….' When I open my eyes, I was flying right into your…well, you get the gigs of it"

"Well, I'm still alive and that's what counts," says Davis," but more importantly, what am I going to do about you? You know I'm not supposed to bring digimons to school…"

Which was true. It's been at least three years seen the defeat of their last big, evil digimon, Armageddemon, and the world have already learn of the existent of digimons. Since then, they had no real difficulty, no real challenge at all from the digi-world. There were occasional troublemakers here and there, but nothing serious enough to give him the adrenaline rush he had when fighting Chimeramon, Black Wargreymon, Daemon or even Malo Myotismon. The digimon world just got more boring by the day.

_ I don't know why we even bother to visit it anymore,_ thought Davis, _nobody had cause us any problem that the rest of the digi-world couldn't handle themseleves._

Which was true, every week they get called to go back to the digi-world to do Manuel labour like collecting fire wood for Numemons in the winter, to building houses for Gotsumons. No trills, no actions, just plain work.The great heroes of the digimon world were reduce to odd jobbers.

_ It's not like they haven't got bloody hands of their own!_ Thought Davis angrily. More than once he thought of giving his team mates a piece of his mind, but that never happened as he knows his friends too well to have guessed their reactions. Yolei for one, would began to tease him about being heartless and lazy to help out 'poor and innocent' little digimons. Then she'll go on and on on how much better Ken is compare to him. Which Davis thought was funny since she was the one who was strongly against Ken joining the digidestined in the first place.

Cody, the youngest of the lot but the most serious of them all. Since the death of his father, both his mother and grandfather had permanently printed the words 'honor' and 'justice' into his head. He would have see the work he has been doing as 'in the name of justice for the weak' or something like that and would never even consider that the digimons are just making use of his special abilities.

Then there's TK, his least favorite digidestined but still never the less, a 'friend'. Even though he never admits it, Davis knows for sure that he has his eyes set on Kari. Yolei and Cody had tried several times to convince him otherwise, but Davis wasn't buying it. He had seen the way he looked at her when she had her backs turned. TK is the child of Hope, that means he is one big goody-two shoes, and collecting leaves for a Kiwimon to build it's nest is all part of the job description for him. Davis didn't even bother to talk to him about it. Another thing Davis heard about him was that he was a really big-time opposer against all dark digimon and would go all out to get them.

_ Considering he was actually singing on the job,_ Thought Davis,_ That guy is too good for his own good._

Ken on the other hand was the only one who had ever listened to him. Being an outcast when he first joined the group, the only one who had believe he had change for the better was Davis. Since then, the both of them have been the best of friends. When Davis spoke to him about the matter, he had agreed with him, but because of his dark past as the digimon emperor, he feels that it was a way of redemption for himself and to the digimons that he had abused. Unknowing to Ken, the digimons had never forgive him at all. The scars of his past life still fuel their hatred toward him. This in turn fueled Davis's hatred towards the digimon.

_ It's not his fault you idiots! It was that freaking dark seed in his head!! _Said Davis to the digimons. But they were too blinded by their hate to see the truth.

_ Haven't he suffered enough already? His brother had died when he was young, his partner died later to save him and he had to endure the accusing eyes of the other digidestined! Why can't they see that he had long redeem himself?!_ Sadly, not even Ken would agree with him.

And finally, the last and most favorite(in Davis's opinion of course) , Kari was the beautiful 'child of light'. She was his only girl in his mind ever since he first saw her years ago, during that time, he had thought that she would like only him. All that had changed when TK came, suddenly there was competition. Kari is your typical good little girl, she loves digimon the most and never like the idea of hurting them, well at least the good ones anyway. She's basically the opposite of TK, considering both of them to have angel type partners, it's not hard to believe that fact.

_ Well, at least she looks so much prettier. _Smiled Davis. _That beats looking at TK any day._

Kari was the another digidestined that Davis had spoke to about this matter, hoping that she would see things his way. Her reply was both short and disappointing to Davis.

" Oh don't be silly Davis!", answered Kari. She then walked off to join the others in repairing a dam for the mushroomons, leaving Davis standing there, speechless.

_ You know? Sometimes, I don't know why I even bother…_Thought Davis as he followed after her.

" Davish? Davish?…"

"Huh? What?" Davis broke his string of thoughts to turn and face his friend. "Yeah what?"

" As I was saying, what are we gonna do about me? " Demi-veemon asked.

Davis stop to think for a minute. Rules says that no pets are allowed on school grounds without proper permission from the discipline master or the principal. By law, digimon are classified under 'pets' , only there is no need for a license. That's problem number one. Problem number two, he wasn't exactly a good pal with either one of the two people of authority in this school. He had a couple of run-ins with both of them and their not too happy about it. Just last year Davis played the biggest and the most serious practical joke of all, with the help of Tai and Matt of course, on the DM's car. Which had cause a school-wide detective search. Davis was never convicted of that crime. Since then, the DM was on a war-path against all students, and Davis was on the top of his list.

_ That serves him right for wrongful accusing me of stealing, and for all that detention that cause me my world cup match_, said Davis when Tai and Matt had asked him about the results of their scheme.

Davis knows all too well that he can't hide Demi-veemon in his bag during class because it would suffocate him and would cause his bag to attract unwanted attention. Seeing that the teachers were already leaving their desk, Davis decided to take a gamble.

_ Sink or swim_. He turned to Demi-veemon, "Okay, here's what we're gonna do. Do you still remember that new PS2 I brought some time ago?"

"Ermmm, oh! You mean that spy game?" replied Demi-veemon.

"Ya, that one. I want you to pretend your playing that game, here in this school." Said Davis, " You cannot be seen or be heard by anyone, Understand? Good."

"But what's my mission?"

"Er?…Okay, your mission is to find out all you can about this school." Answered Davis " by the end of my lessons I want to know everything there is to know about the teachers. From where they hide their answers to tests, to what brand of coffee they drink, Understand? And oh, u need these to take notes."

Davis hands him a small fresh notebook and one off his new pens.

" Okay Davish! You can count now me!", and he went running off.

Davis watch as his little blue friend ran off to his big adventure._ I know I shouldn't leave him by himself, but I got no other choice!_ He says to himself.

Finally noticing the time, Davis ran like he did a few minutes back on the road._ Sink or Swim…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Author's notes: that was the end of my first chapter, this is my first attempt in writering a fanfic, please review!!_


	2. We're all gonna run, run, run around!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. I do however; own the plot, and everything about it!**_

Chapter 2: We're all gonna run, run, run around! 

It was two fifty-nine in the afternoon. To most students, including Davis, this last minute of school was the last leg of the race, the 'Final Run', as the students like to call it. But because it's a Friday, to be exact, the LAST Friday of the school term, it's name was changed to 'The BIG One'.

Davis was all psyched up. Adrenaline was being pumped into his bloodstream every passing second. He felt like superman high on crack, invincible, unstoppable, the king of the world. Hell, Davis felt like a god. A god with only a 40 years old mathematics teacher, a beaten down wooden door, and sixty seconds stopping him from unleashing his wrath.

Originally, the digidestined had planed to visit the digi-world again after school to help build a new shelter for elecmon, the guardian and caretaker of primary village. The number of digi-eggs coming in has reached an all-time high in the resent weeks. The village was flooded with eggs of every sort, twice had Davis nearly crush an egg when he lost his balance. In order to protect the newborn digimons from the stormy weathers predicted by Izzy, the digidestined, well most of them anyway, agreed to help build a shelter for elecmon. Even though elecmon was a good friend to all the digidestined, but after awhile he seem to be calling them to help out with every little thing, which is starting to get on Davis's nerve.

_It won't kill him just to get other digimons to help out would it?_ Davis uttered to himself,_ I wouldn't mind if the storm washed away every one of them, that way we'll have fewer calls and more homework done._

Lucky, the digidestined have families too, which had saved Davis from doing any backbreaking labor. Almost close to a miracle, their parents had wanted all of them to back home early to visit their Grandparents, which means that their plans in the digimon world would have to be postpone. Davis himself doesn't need to visit anyone but is sure as hell not going to come out with that information.

Less than a few seconds left, Davis risk a glance to his right. Kari was beautiful today, _Hell, she's is beautiful everyday,_ smiled Davis.

He had try to ask her out on a date several times before, most of the time she was either too busy or already had plans with TK. Davis had known for quite sometime that she prefers TK over him. He had over heard several conversions between her and Yolei to know that for a fact. It was like a pile driver to the heart. The only one who seems to understand his pain was none other then his mentor, Tai.

Tai had liked Sora for a very, very long time. Even though he doesn't admit it, Davis could see the pain in his eyes every time he sees both Sora and Matt going out together. Davis had never understand why Tai was so willing to 'hand' her over to Matt. Tai was both a best friend and a good mentor to Davis whether be it on the field or in the digimon world, it pains him to see him like that.

_Why is it that we champions of courage always have the worst of luck when it comes to love?_ Asked Davis.

_It because we're fighters, _Answered Tai, _and fighters doesn't need love to fight, only need courage…._

_Sad but true,_ said Davis to himself as he lookedat his watch again, only to remember that it was still lying somewhere in his bathroom.

There was still ten seconds left on the clock, but by now the teacher had already give up on trying to teacher anything, since its obvious that their minds are on something else. Davis's fellow students have already gathered their bags and positioning themselves to breach the poor wooden door. Not wanting to lose out, Davis grabbed his bag as well.

_Time to show them what this' fighter' can do,_ Davis caught TK's eyes. This would be a battle between men. With less than a second left, the room suddenly fell silent like a graveyard.

Then like the firing of the starting pistol, the school bell rang. This sets of a series of chained-events. Two thousands over students, kicked backed their chairs, jumped over their tables and stormed through the doors. The teachers, knowing better than to try and stop them, quickly jumped out of the way to avoid being overrun by this unstoppable horde.

Leading this army of killers were the two disputing alpha males of the school, both of them are the best in their individual sports. Davis and TK were running like there's a bomb in the building, ready to go off at any moment. Neither of them said anything to taunt each other as they both knew that it would only cause them to lose their concentration.

Around the next corner was the finishing line, the main gate that Davis flew through early this morning. Coming up to the corner, TK saw the dent in the wall that caught Davis in mid-flight, this surprise had allowed Davis to over take him swiftly. Realizing his mistakes, TK kicked up to full gear, closing the distances between them.

The main gate was just a few steps away. With their pride and five dollars at stake, both boys made a final leaped of faith, literally.

For the second time today, Davis went 'bullet-time'. He could see TK closing his eyes and bracing for the coming impact. He could see the man behind the opened gate with his eyes widening in fear as the two thousand hyper-active student behind them charged toward him. Davis pity this innocent by-stander

Then, just as it suddenly started, the bullet-time mode end, and both boys slammed full force into the man. They hit the ground hard, rolled-over, and jumped up at the same time and declaring," FIRST!"

"What you mean 'first'? I was first!!!" yelled Davis over the cries of two thousand students.

"You wish Davis, it was obvious I was out of the gate before you did." sneered TK

"Not by a long shot dude, I came…huh?" Davis looked down.

The man who they had launched themselves into was now underneath their heels, stunned…or at least waiting for the two morons on him to take this fight elsewhere.

" Oops…hehe, sorry sir! We'll just be on our way…" said TK as he stepped off the man.

"Yeah, real sorry about this…hehe, well you know, 'boys will be boys' right?" continued Davis, as he followed TK.

The man gave them a looked that spelled,_ Keep walking kid, don't let me find u cause if I do…_ then he gave them a hand signal that confirmed it.

Davis swallowed, " Well that was rude,"

" What do you expect? You did land on the guy" replied TK

"You mean, YOU landed on him" retorted Davis as he kicked a can away.

" Whatever," TK rolled his eyes," you going anywhere?"

Not wanting to tell him the truth which would have dire consequences, Davis lied," Yeah, grandparents place, you?"

"Same, " answered TK, he looked at his watch" Well, gotta go, we'll call this one even then, see ya!"

Davis watched silently as his rival run off across the street.

_Yeah, you just keep running TK…_growledDavis, then walked off in the opposite direction himself. _Now to get home to play …_Davis stopped.

"Wait…" Davis stopped," I think I'm forgetting something here…."

Then as if an answer from the heaven, a blood-curdling scream could be heard from within the school building.

"OH CRAP!!!! Demi-veemon!!!!!" exclaimed Davis, He ran right back into the school yard.

_Great, I forgotten to give him a rendezvous point!_ Thought Davis as he ran passed the remaining students who were left behind from the run.

Knowing that if he enter by the front door, he would have to deal with the man he had just crushed, Davis decided to go by the back. Running along side the school wall, he saw Veemon (_Must have digivolve on his own again) _on the fourth floor running like a maniac, dodging chairs and teachers at the same time,. The only problem is, the path he is running on is leading towards a dead end.

_What the hell is he doing?!_ Wondered Davis_, can't he see a solid wall ten feet from his eyes!?!?!_

Unknowing to Davis, Veemon knew what he was doing, or at least what he thought he was doing.

_I never knew playing spy was such hard work! _Thought Veemon as he ran from the angry mob behind him._ Well, at least I don't get shot right?_ No soon had he said that in his mind, several stationaries on the teachers' desk became live ammunition.

_Scratch that, _He mutters just as another pencil flew passed him.

Looking down to his left, Veemon saw his partner running along side. He was pointing at the far end of the building, and was trying to yell something, but Veemon can't make sense of it because of the shouting behind him. Then, Veemon notice the concrete wall ten feet in front of him.

You could almost heard the 'ding!' of the light bulb on top of Veemon's head lit up. Veemon looked back at Davis and gave him the thumbs up signal, and accelerating full speed towards the wall.

_Thanks Davis!_ Thought Veemon happily, _I would never thought of this great idea myself!!_

"THERE'S A WALL YOU IDIOT!!!!" yelled Davis at the top of his lungs, pointing at the wall in front of Veemon

Davis wasn't sure whether Veemon had heard him or not, but he did see his friend replied with a thumbs up and a smile.

_Okay, at least he's not a complete bonehead,_ said Davis as he tried to turn into the corner, and was sadly mistaken of his early remark.

**KABOOM!!** Was the only thing he could heard when he turned.

What was once the wall of the teachers' lounge, now has a hole the size of a boulder in the middle of it. Launching out of that hole was a very familiar creature that he had just saw a few seconds ago. Apparently, Veemon misunderstood Davis hand signals.

" WHAT THE F…….!?!?!?" was all Davis could say before he was showered by white dust, concrete and oh yeah, Veemon.

The impact of Veemon slamming into his gut caused him to roll over into the bushes of the school garden, blocking from the view of the teachers who were out for Veemon's blood, as well as pieces of derbies. And thanks to screaming of both students and teachers over the sound of the explosion, nobody couldn't heard the cursing of Davis hiding in the bush.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!!!!!!" exploded Davis

"WHAT?! Didn't I followed the plan?" retorted Veemon, upset that his genus' escape went unappreciated.

"OH? And what plan was that?!" yelled Davis

"You know, you pointed at the wall and yelled that I jumped through" answered Veemon

Davis stared paralyzed with rage," I was yelling at you to around, and NOT to run, INTO, A FREAKING CONCRETE WALL!!!!!!"

"oh…hehe, sorry….erm, so what are we gonna do about the er… 'Mess'??" asked Veemon, embarrassed at his own mistake.

Right now Davis was overwhelmed with rage. He dare not say anything in fear that he might exploded. He was all ready to strangle the life out of his partner when he finally heard the voices of the teachers that were chasing Veemon a few seconds ago. Luckily for Veemon, those voices of reality had slapped some sense into Davis. Personal Vengeance would have to wait, it's time to split.

"Look! Over there in the bushes! I think I see it!" said a female teacher.

"Damn, we got to go, keep your head down and follow me!" said Davis as he got down on all fours and began crawling out of the bush.

"Erm..yeah, right behind you Davis!" replied Veemon as followed right after his companion.

Both Davis and Veemon were very exhaust. Both of them had been running their hearts out. Davis- to save his pride, money, friend and life, Veemon- just his life, so now they decided to take things easy, so they took a walk in the town's park, to cool their heads off.

The town's park was a place where the digidestined, both new and old, usually hanged out. Over here, there would always be enough space for a soccer match or two. The air in the park never seems to be tainted by the pollution from the nearby roads and the people always keep the park free from litter. This makes the place an ideal spot for young teenagers to hang out. It is also the perfect place to bring your date along, according to Ken and Tai, but Davis doubt he would need to use this information.

"Man…what a rotten day," said Davis as he flopped down on a wooden bench " And people think being a digidestined is all fun and games…boy, they don't even know half of it!"

Veemon sat down beside him," Sign…yeah…."

After a few awkward moments later, Veemon decided to brake the ice.

"By the way," piped Veemon, "thanks for catching me….."

Davis turned and looked at Veemon, who was looking down at his feet/

Davis smiled," Don't mention it, we're buddies right?"

Veemon's face immediately lit up like a Christmas tree, showing both 'surprise' and 'happiness' written all over it, " YEAH! Of Course!"

"Beside," laughed Davis," It was cool seeing you blow a hole through the teachers' lounge, people are going to be talking about it for years!"

The two best friends begin laughing again. Then Veemon asked about Davis' day, which Davis then spoke for an hour straight about how unfair the school system was, and how students should be given more recess time and less homework, not the other way around. After the hour, Davis then asked about Veemon's' day, which was much more exciting than the school's system.

Veemon began his tale of adventure, which include sneaking into the art room in cardboard( "so that was you !?", crawling up the air vent from the girls toilet ("No wonder I heard screaming during math! And I thought it was the heat!") , stealing food from the cafeteria(" Ha! And they said they saw a blue rat!"), to falling from the air vent into the teachers' lounge. He was about to continue his story about the great chase when something caught his eyes.

"Say Davis?" Asked Veemon, " isn't that TK and Kari over there?"

"Huh? What?", Davis turned his head.

Sure enough, he saw the two of them walking close to each other giggling as they go.

" THAT SLIMY SON OF A B….!!!!!!!" ,Cursed Davis.

"Davis?" worried Veemon, "Are you gonna be ok?"

Taking in deep breaths, Davis tried to calm himself down. It was everything he could do to stop himself from ripping that bastard's throat open like a can of peanut butter.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine…." Said Davis between clench jaws, " Come on Veemon, we got work to do."

"Work? What work? I thought your on vacation?" Veemon question

Davis got up," Well let me put it this way, It's my turn to play that game…"


	3. The day just keeps getting worse for you...

**Chapter 3: The day just keeps getting worse for you my friend!**

Davis was beyond pissed. Not only did TK lied right into his face, but he had to lie to cover this!

"Well, you DID lie back at him," stated Veemon," So does that makes the both of you even?"

"That's not the point, " Davis was not in the mood, " I'll explain it to you later, right after I rip TK's beating heart out….'

Veemon sighed," Can we at least lets see what they're up to first, we don't want another misunderstanding like the last time."

"Sigh, you just had to bring that up don't you?" Davis was still trying to repress that particular memory

"Hey, what are friends for?" teased Veemon, as they silently trailed their fellow digidestined.

This was definitely not the best of days for Davis. After 'saving' his best friend from and angry mob of teachers, the last thing he needs is to catch TK secretly dating Kari behind his back. Not too long ago, the both of them had sworn to be open about their relationship with Kari, and no matter what happens, they would still be friends. Unknowing to each other, both of them had their finger crossed behind their backs while agreeing to that promise.

_Hehe…Sucker…!_ Muttered both of them as they walked away.

"Anyway, we better hurry," Davis sped up " Come on Veemon!"

"Shhhhhh! Keep it down!" whispered Veemon as he tries to catch up with his friend. " You really don't get this whole sneaking around business, do you? "

" What can I say? I'm a 'in-your-face!' kind of guy… " Replied Davis from the distance, then to himself, " Just you wait TK…!"

TK sneezed.

" Cold? " Kari giggled

" Nah, I'm fine, must be the pollens " Smiled TK, _Davis must have been talking behind my back again…._

Completely opposite to Davis, TK was having the time of his life. No one could dampen his spirit right now. Nothing could be more perfect at the moment, he couldn't ask for anything more, and why would he? He was taking a stroll in the most romantic place in Odaiba with the prettiest girl in Odaiba.

_Ah…Alone at last,_ TK smiled to himself (But we know better, don't we folks? wink wink) as he walked through the dim lighted path,_ I own Tai and Matt one for this, they really do know their stuff…_

The flowers along the yellow brick road, literally, were blooming again, adding to the romantic atmosphere TK wanted. The park was awfully quiet at this time of the day, usually there would be groups of senior citizen resting along the benches or crowds of young children playing on the field. Thankfully, none of the above could be found today. Continuing their short journey, they soon arrival at the location both their brothers mentioned. TK remembered the speech Matt gave him about a week ago.

According to Matt, the secret to a great profession of love (AN: Dear readers, the following tips are made up, do not attempt to try them, as I will not guarantee that it would work!) is not to push anything. Always be nice to the girl, and try to step up to take the fall for any mistakes. This would easily get to into her good books.

_No problem with that, Davis always makes me look like the good guy!_

After a period of time when both of you become closer, begin making arrangements to take her out on a date that would eventually lead to your first kiss with her. Which is where TK is right now.

" That was a great meal, " smiled Kari, " How did you find that place, TK? "

" Well, my dad took both Matt and me here a few weeks ago" Replied TK cheerfully, " I fell in love with it ever since…"

The path eventually led them to a secluded location that few people knew about. The flowers blooming here were especial beautiful. They were covered in a rainbow of different colours, the atmosphere became one of tranquility, calming and peaceful. The bright sunlight in the sky has been blocked by the thick trees of the surrounding, hence protecting the digidestined from its harm.

" Wow…" whispered Kari as she admired the scenery before her eyes.

TK nodded, " Amazing, isn't it? "

They stood like that, side by side, for the next five-minute. It was even more beautiful then either of them had imagined. It was beyond words. Kari was the first to spoke again.

" Damn, I wish I had brought my camera with me…" Kari groaned, she had left it at home since it was a school day.

" Never mind, it's probably better that way, " Kari looked at him, asking a silent question.

" Some people wouldn't know how to enjoy this kind of beauty "

Kari laughed," Yeah, they'll probably mess this whole place up…. "Kari turned towards the patch roses at the corner.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she said dreamily.

"Yeah, just like you." T.K. said moving closer to her.

Kari glanced up, but said nothing. T.K. moved closer to her, until they were practically touching.

" Kari, there is something I have always wanted to tell, " TK grazed into her eyes, " But I never had the courage to do so… "

" What is it, TK? " Kari asked, her voice barely audible.

TK swallowed his fears, _This is it!!!!_

"I…I…I really, really, like you Kari." T.K. replied, his voice reflecting the same loudness as her.

Kari took a deep breath. "I think I like you a lot too." The girl said cautiously, as she looked deep into his eyes.

"As in more than just a friend?" T.K. asked.

"Yes; I think so." Kari said, whispering every word.

They were two young teenagers, alone in the most romantic place in Odaiba, and had just confessed their feelings to each other, and finally, their lips were just inches of each other. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what comes next.

TK wrapped her up in his arms and placed his lips over hers. Kari held still in shock for almost a full minute, and then simply melted against him. Things were definably looking up for them.

" Come on Veemon, lets go…"

" But Davis…! "

" That's enough, we have no business here… "

" Davis...? "

Davis was walking the road of broken dreams. He had followed TK and Kari into the secret garden, he had seen them confessing their feelings to each other, and had witness that kiss. The kiss was like a hammer, it had shattered Davis's dreams into millions of pieces. And now Davis is walking on those broken pieces, every step that he takes felt as if he was walking now glass. Each step more painful than the last.

" DAVIS…?!"

He was a lost man, a broken man. An empty void had replace his heart. The world around him was no longer of any concern, his eyes saw nothing but flashes of that kiss, over and over again like a broken video. He didn't know where he was going or what he was doing. He couldn't even hear his friend beside him. He was sinking fast into a bottomless abyss.

" DAVIS MOTOMIYA!!! SNAP OUT OF IT!!!" Shrieked Veemon in desperation, he grabbed Davis by the shirt and begin shaking some sense into him.

Suddenly, a bright light erupted from the abyss, a hand reached out and pulled Davis from his inner darkness and back into the living world again. Davis's clouded vision his been cleared. He blinked a few times before he remembered what had just happened.

" Huh?…wh…what? " Davis was covered in cold sweat. He felt a strange breathlessness in himself. He soon realized that he had been holding his breath ever since he left the park.

" Davis! You're back! " Veemon launch himself into Davis, applying a squeeze that would make a boa constrictor glow in envy.

"Vee…mon…..I…can't…. Breathe!! "

"Huh? OH! Sorry Davis!" Veemon released him from his deadly clutches.

Rubbing his rib, Davis dropped immediately onto the ground and sighed. It was game-over for him. All his efforts had been for nothing. He had lost again to TK, it was the biggest lost ever. Veemon's words might had saved him from the darkness, but it's effects still remain. Veemon didn't know how to help his friend.

Seeing his best friend's sad face, " I'm fine Veemon, " smiled Davis, " Really! I'm just… I'm just so tired…."

Veemon was not completely convinced, " Why don't we visit Tai, he'll know what to do! "

" Veemon, that's the LAST thing I'll do right now…" Davis sighed, he looked up to the blue sky, remembering his conversion with Tai, " Me and Tai have more things in common than I preferred…"

"You don't say…" Mocked a voice behind Davis. "The day just keeps getting worse for you my friend!"

" What the…?! Who's that?! " Davis shoot-up less than a second, causing his legs to go numb, he swiveled around to see who the intruder was. There was no one behind them.

" Up here buddy,"

Davis responded to the sound of the voice, and was rewarded a tall, silver-haired figure in dark cloak, standing on a thin branch of the tree, a smaller branch had conceived his face. A hander of a sword could be seen sticking out from the back of his shoulder. The figure wore a talisman with a strange emblem on it, one that Davis had never encounter before.

" Who the hell are you? " Demanded Davis as both Veemon and himself positions themselves for a fight.

" Like you, I am a 'digidestined', so to speak, " answered the John Doe, " But that's not the point…"

Faster than anything humanly possible, the mystery dude leap off the branch that he was preached on, and slide up in front of Davis before he could blink. Both Davis and Veemon were caught unprepared by this sudden burst of speed. Davis did a double take.

" How did you do that?! " Davis exclaimed

" Practice…" laughed the nameless face, " But enough of me, you are the one I came to talk to "

With the branch out of the way, Davis could see clearly the face of John Doe. He was older that Davis by about a few years, give or take, but still couldn't be more than 18. His eyes were emerald-green, they gave Davis a feeling of ancient power radiating from within. His skin was almost the colour of ivory with some evidence of battle-scratches. From the way he moved just now, Davis could tell he was not strange to combats. Whoever this guy is, it's clear that he's no pushover.

" We could use someone with your abilities, " The silver-haired teenage turned " But this is not the place to talk about such matters…"

Before Davis could ask what he meant by that, a symbol appeared beneath his and Veemon feet. A microsecond later, blinding light exploded from it, engulfing both of them. When the light faded away, all three boys were gone.

_In the middle of nowhere_

When Davis opened his eyes, he could tell that both them were no longer in Odaiba, in fact, he would guess that they were not in Japan at all. The clues that had led him to this conclusion were A) his clothes are different, B) the sky is shrouded by dark and angry clouds, and C) they are standing on top of a hundred foot tower in the middle of a dark, raging sea.

" Oh, crap… "

" I see your enjoying yourselves, " It was the man in black " But it's time to get down to business Davis… "

Davis was not in his best of moods, " You wanna talk business?! Fine, who the hell are you? "

The silver-haired teenage smiled," I apologize, my name is Lance, just as I have said before, I am a digidestined like yourself. "

Veemon wasn't convince, " If you really are a digidestined as you claim, then where is your digivice? " _He seems so familiar…._

Not missing a beat, Lance took out his digivice, or what looks like a digivice. It was more of a triangled shape than Davis's D-3, a distinctive silver 'ring' of some sort surrounded the circular screen of the digivice, tattooed on the ring were symbols of the digimon alphabets, glowing in an emerald-green light, the digivice itself was mostly black. Davis didn't like the idea of a black coloured digivice, he had a bad experience with one before.

" New model? " asked Davis

" New to you anyway, " Lance returned the digivice back into his cloak.

Davis pressed on," Where are we? The dark ocean? "

" We're…how should I say this? In the middle of nowhere " Laughed Lance in a sly matter.

" What you mean 'nowhere'! " Davis demanded, the freezing temperature was getting to him.

" Well you see," Lance turned to face him " As I said before, I need to speak to you about certain 'sensitive' matter, therefore I decided to bring us here, '

The waves were crashing against the wall of the tower, mimicking the sound of the explosion produced by Veemon earlier today. The howling wind was colder than anything Davis felt before, it was as if it went through his skin and bones and piece into his soul. The sky was slowing being overrun by the wave of dark clouds approaching from the distance. It was a cold day in hell, and it was about to get worse.

" Allow me to explain, the digi-world is like a big computer, different places in that world is a sort of software by itself, " Continued Lance, " Software can be created or altered to suit its purpose. "

" What does any of those have to do with this place? " Veemon puzzled.

" It means that he created this place, " Davis answered, " We're in a program…"

" Very clever Davis, " Lance nodded " My friends and I created this place to have this meeting, it's just like constructing a web page, cool huh? "

" Charming, " Davis rolled his eyes, " You wanted to talk to me about business? So cut the chitchat. "

" Tsk tsk tsk, " snickered Lance, " Impatient now I see, but first I must apologize to Veemon for my actions this morning… "

" Huh? What are you talking about? "Lance had pulled the 'lost in translation' on him,_ Nothing happened this morning, excepted…_

Then the answer struck him like lightning, " It was **you!** You're the lunatic that threw me across the **road!!!** Irecognize that voice anywhere "

" **WHAT!!!** You're the wracked job that nailed my tail end!!! " Davis was still feeling sore over it

" Er…Ya, sorry about that, hehe " Lance's sweat dropped, " I was running out of ideas! And besides , I saved your life didn't I ?! "

" You nearly killed me! "

" I've got a hole in my…well, you get the point…. "

More sweat dropped, " moving on…hehe…."

Davis took a deep breathe, " Alright, You nearly killed us both (Sorry!), you kidnapped us to this freaking place, I believe you own us an explanation here buddy…"

"Right, right," Straightening his cloak " My fellow colleagues and I wish to bring you into our cause…"

A wooden table with a jet black suitcase was seen behind Lance. He stroll leisurely towards the table and input the combination to the lock on the suitcase. A satisfying _Click!_ was heard, and the suitcase opened it's jaws, revealing a single, neatly printed paper. Another unusual emblem was seen on the top, right-hand corner of the sheet.

" We are offering you a job, " Lance stepped aside to let Davis see the paper. " This is a contract, it will bind you to us for the next four to five years. "

Facing Davis, " Sign it, and come with me…"

" You make it sound as if I had agreed to it already, " sneered Davis " Why should I do it? "

" Why _NOT_ do it? " countered Lance, " You already loss Kari, what other reasons do you need to stay? "

_Ouch! Low- Bro, _" How did you kn…. You have been spying on me, haven't you? " Davis sighed

" Well, I wouldn't call it 'spying'…" Lance corrected, " I was merely 'observing a positive candidate for the job'…"

" Whatever, " Davis rolled his eyes and walked away from the table, " I'm not signing up for anything, so you can take your trash and shove it up your boss's…! "

" And what good will it do to you? " mocked Lance, " What? You trying to play tough now? Who are you trying to impress? Kari? Your friends? "

Davis froze in his tracks, and it's not because of the wind.

" Didn't really work at all did it? " Lance took a step toward him, " No matter what you do, they'll never respect you…."

Veemon saw what he was doing, " Don't listen to him, Davis! That's not true! "

Lance took another step, " And what would you know?! He wasn't there with you at the computer lab… You remember it, don't you, Davis? "

Davis fell to his knees and begin to shiver uncontrollably.

" Davis !! " Veemon yelled

" You remember, don't you Davis? " His voice was distanced, Veemon's voice was distance, the freezing hell around him disappeared.

Davis remembered.

Last week… 

Davis Motomiya walked strode down the hallway of his school, taking a leisurely pace towards the computer room. He was brimming with excitement. Spring break started the day after tomorrow, and he was going with the others to check out the Digital World.

Davis secretly hoped that he and Kari would work together in one area. That way, he'd get to show her how cool he really was. And there wouldn't be any TK to get in his way. That would be perfect!

Davis reached the computer lab room and saw that the door was closed. He was a little late, but he was sure that others would be inside waiting for him. He reached for the handle when he heard voices talking inside.

"He's late again." That was Cody.

Yolei's voice came next, "He's always late." Davis felt a little annoyed with that remark. He continued to listen.

"You mean like how we're always late?" Davis held back a snigger at Poromon's remark.

"Quiet." Yolei growled.

"He's probably just finishing soccer practice," There was TK. "Heh, we'll probably hear about it, whether we want to or not." Davis could feel the blood rush to his face. Where did TJ, -er, TK get off saying that?

Kari's voice finally perked up, "Yeah. We'll probably hear about his 'amazing goals' and 'how he was the best player on the team.' Hehe." Davis' face fell. Kari was laughing at him?

Cody said, "He's been even more arrogant since Imperial-dramon mode changed into paladin mode." Everyone groaned in agreement. Davis couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were all making fun of him! Behind his back!

Kari sighed, "He thinks he's the king of the world just because of that. The only reason it happened in the first place was because of the energy from Omnimon. I'm beginning to get really tired of his showing off."

TK said, "I still remember when he didn't even know what a Champion was. You should have seen his face when Patamon digivolved to Angemon. His jaw hit the floor. Ha ha!"

Patamon spoke up, "I can't help it if I'm impressive." Both Digimon and digidestined started laughing.

Kari said, "Remember how scared he was when all those Numemon came out of a vending machine? Now there was a funny face!"

Gatomon said, "And how scared he was when he first saw Patamon and myself? Now that was funny!" Davis' hand fell away from the handle. How could they laugh about that? Did they think that he was just some kind of a living joke? Davis felt his eyes begin to burn.

He turned around and walked away…

" Get up, Davis… " Spat Lance, " I have no time for pity scenes right now, "

Veemon gave him a look of pure, undiluted venom. He then rushes to Davis's side to aid him. Davis, still traumatize by the experience, was not aware of anything other that the howling of the winter gales, the crashing of the torrential waves, and the sound of Lance's voice.

" I don't believe in fate or destiny, " Lance continued his pace to break Davis " That's why it hurts me to see you give up because of what your friends say, and I thought Tai taught you better…"

Davis remains silent.

" I'm offering you a chance to prove them wrong, " Lance advanced closer, " All the things they believe in, all the things that makes them weak… "

" You are stronger then you think Davis…And it time you prove it to the world…" Lance was now in front of Davis, he got down. " 'Fate', 'Destiny' are just an excuse for things that they want to cover-up… "

Lance look into Davis's eyes, " I'm sorry for your loss, I know how it feels. You have been too reliable on the others, time to break away, time to separate the boys from the men. Get up Davis, its time to choose…"

Lance then smiled, " What you got to lose, heh? "

Davis didn't know what to do, so he said the only thing that came to his mind, the only thing that makes sense to him at that moment.

" Got a pen? "

Lance laughed, then pulled him up, and they walked to the table again. Davis knows he's making a deal with the devil, but he really didn't care anymore. He wanted to get away from all of them, he wanted to leave them. Davis wasn't dumb, he had no golden vision for this decision. He had no illusion that he was a hero. But at that moment, in that freezing, god-forsaken tower, it doesn't matter.

In front of the contract again, Lance took out a pen from his inner pocket, Davis accepted it silently. His finger met the cold exterior of it. He presses the pen, and was rewarded by a stinging sensation on the thumb, a bloody hole appeared. Davis arched his eyebrow.

" It's a blood signature, " Lance answered the silent-question.

" Davis…" Veemon was worried, " Are you sure this is what you want? "

That was Davis's reasoning's last line of defense, the final pit stop before he crossed over the 'point-of-no-return'.

" No, "Davis answered truthfully, " But it's sure as hell better then the other option…"

Taking a deep breath, Davis signed his name on the contract. It glowed scarlet-red for a second or two. With that done, he threw the pen back to Lance. Davis felt as if he had just traded his soul away.

" So what now? " He asked

Replacing back the pen, " You will be notify about your pay, as for what you're supposed to do, it's up to you to decide, nobody can tell you what to do with your life, right? "

Davis turned toward the stormy clouds, which was starting to clear up. The air was warming up as well. " So when do I start? "

Closing the suitcase, Lance faced his back " Oh that, well… How bout now? "

With that said, Lance whipped out his weapon before neither Davis nor Veemon could comprehend what was just said, and knocked both of them out cold with lightning speed.

Admiring his work, " I never get tired of doing that… "

Author's notes: And that conclusion chapter 3. Please review! By the way, from the next chapters onward, it's when the action really begins!


End file.
